rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Doyle
General Donald Doyle, formerly a personal secretary to the Brigadier, is the acting general of the Federal Army of Chorus, first appearing in the episode The Federal Army of Chorus. Role in Plot Meeting the Reds and Blues During his first encounter with the Blood Gulch Crew, Doyle apologizes to them for their unfortunate capture, but quickly faints when Wash threatens him. After he recovers, Doyle explains that the Federal Army of Chorus are not their enemies and that the New Republic are a group of terrorists wanting to dominate Chorus. He continues stating that while the Feds did their best to govern their citizens, the rebels were not pleased and began performing acts of terrorism. Doyle then promises Sarge, Wash, and Donut that he will allow them to leave the planet with their friends if they help the Feds defeat the rebels, which they reluctantly agree with. Afterwards, Doyle soon leaves to the capital Armonia, allowing Locus, Felix, and the Space Pirates to attack F.A.C. Outpost 37 and eliminate the soldiers there. However, after the Blood Gulch Crew and Dr. Grey escape, Locus informs Doyle of the Reds and Blues' "deaths", in order to push him to prepare for a final confrontation with the rebels. Following this, Doyle gives a rallying speech to the Feds for the oncoming battle at Armonia. Locus soon informs him that he is leaving to go after Felix and assures Doyle that he will return to "take care" of him, which Doyle reluctantly accepts. Learning the Truth When the New Republic infiltrate Armonia, Doyle and his forces trap them inside, where Doyle confronts Kimball. After accusing her for killing the Reds and Blues, the rebels and Feds engage each other, with Doyle fleeing from the firefight as Kimball chases after him. Upon cornering him, several video screens suddenly activate within Armonia and display Felix revealing the Space Pirates' involvement in the war through Tucker's helmet cam. Now realizing the truth, both Doyle and Kimball order a cease fire. After the Feds and rebels form a truce, they pick up the Blood Gulch Crew from Radio Jammer Station 1C and regroup at the New Republic HQ, where Kimball and Doyle discuss moving the rebels to Armonia. The two then thank the crew for their efforts, and together learn the true identity of Control: Chairman Malcom Hargrove. When the Chairman declares war on Chorus, the Blood Gulch Crew, Federal Army, and New Republic, accept. A month later, Kimball and Doyle argue over the armies' proper use of ammunition, until Grif interrupts them. After Kimball orders him out, Doyle informs her of their men's most recent capture of a Charon research facility. Later on, the Blues, Sarge, Carolina, and Dr. Grey inform Doyle and the others of the activation of an alien temple, which destroyed all of Charon's hybrid weaponry. Realizing that the space pirates are now at a disadvantage, the group make a plan to attack them at Crash Site Alpha, while a second group follow coordiantes emitted from the temple. Doyle, however, decides to stay and guard Armonia with Donut and Lopez. Later on, Doyle is sent two distress calls from Kimball and Carolina. Kimball tells him to send reinforcements to Alpha while Carolina tells him to send a squad to the east mountain range in order to obtain a key, before the mercs get it first. Tied up, Doyle decides to go to the east mountain range himself and sends squads to both Kimball and Carolina. After he is dropped off by Donut and Lopez, Doyle obtains the key and flees from a pursuing Felix. However, when Felix corners him at a cliff Doyle tosses the key up in the air and hops back to leveled ground, with Felix catching the weapon before it falls. After Felix escapes with Locus, Doyle returns to Armonia with the Blood Gulch Crew and Chorus armies, where he engages in an argument with Kimball. Kimball scolds Doyle for never taking risks and explains that he should've sacrificed himself when he confronted Felix, calling him a coward. Personality Despite being a general, Doyle is shown to be extremely polite and fainthearted. For example, as soon as he meets the captured Blood Gulch Crew members, he apologizes to them for the "misunderstanding" and soon faints after Wash aims his weapon at him. He also seems completely unaware of how he should lead an army, as Doyle admits he wasn't specific enough to Locus on how to confirm his findings and has little experience in combat. However, Doyle seems very compassionate and honest, as he expresses his belief that the New Republic are terrorists and states he can't promise the group their friends' safety or an escape from Chorus, but will try everything to do so. His insecurity as a leader is highlighted the most though when he flees the battlefield during the conflict at Armonia. Despite this, however, Doyle does care about his troops and was angry at Kimball when he believed she murdered the Reds and Blues as well as an entire FAC base (when in reality, the Space Pirates raided the outpost and eliminated the majority of the soldiers there). He also is less reckless and headstrong than Kimball, being more conservative with the lives of their combined forces. Doyle can become courageous if the situation demands it, going as far as to secure an Energy Sword by himself without an escort. Trivia *Being a general, Doyle is currently the highest ranking soldier in the series along with Kimball. *His promise to Wash, Sarge, and Donut about allowing them to leave Chorus if they help the Federal Army defeat the New Republic is very similar to Kimball's promise to Tucker, Simmons, Grif, and Caboose in Lost But Not Forgotten. *Donald's armor consists in a Prefect helmet, Stalker torso, Ricochet shoulders, Legendary visor, and Mark V arms and legs. *Doyle is the fourth of four British characters to appear in the series, the others being Wyoming, Jones, and the Chairman respectively. *Donald is a Gaelic name meaning "ruler of the world." This meaning is very representative of his character as he wants the world to belong to the Federal Army, which he leads. *In an interview, Miles Luna stated that the name Doyle comes from an old roommate and friend of his.The Miles Luna Interview: Part Two | Two Four One Ten *Doyle is the second character to wield an Energy Sword with the first being Tucker. References Category:Characters Category:Federal Army of Chorus